narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyokudo Hikari
Hikari Kyokudo (極度 光, Kyokudo Hikari) is a missing-nin of Singakure who possesses Swift Release, an advanced nature transformation inherited by his clan. His bloodline gained him the nickname Speed of Light (光の速度, Hikari no Sokudo). He was blacklisted as an S-Rank Criminal after he joined Jūnigatsu as Jugatsu (September). Appearance Hikari is usually recognized by his short height and grey cloak which has long sleeves. The long sleeves is used to hide his hidden weapon such as dagger. Whenever he is doing his mission, he will cover his face with the hood, leaving only his nose and mouth to be visible to avoid unnecessary trouble. When he is uncloaked, he is notable with his light purple color short hair and black-orange bright eyes. However, he seldom shows his appearance or emotion in public because of his shyness. Personality He is well known for his shy personality that caused by his own fearfulness against public. He often unwilling to involve himself in something which has no profit and dangerous. However, he will help his friends when they are in need without hesitation. He is a calm and perspective shinobi. He will analyze his opponent's fighting style and then make his own strategy to counter it before he fights. Despite his good patience, he may lose his temper sometime, but it rarely happens. Background He is a shinobi hailed from Singakure, a place which is located on West Ninja World. During that time, the village was more corrupted than Otogakure. He was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. His father was the Head Scientist while his mother was the Chief of Police. He had various of privileges when he was living there due to his parents' position. He graduated at nine and became a Genin afterward. His parents wanted him to achieve higher ninja rank but he failed several times. His parents were disappointed on his achievement, nevertheless they cared about him. However, his peaceful day was ended when his parents were assassinated during the meeting organized by the village. Even after his parents untimely death, his lifestyle didn't changed at all because money was not a problem for him due to tons of money passed down to him. Even after few years since his parents death, he still failed to become a Chūnin due to his weak overall ability, except speed. However, speed was not enough to achieve the rank of Chūnin. He kept on training but still unable to acquire the rank that his parent wished him to achieve. He always went to his parents grave and talked to them, a strange quirk he adopted after few failure of achieving Chūnin Rank. One day, he accidentally eavesdropped on a secret conversation between some high-ranking council's bodyguard near the graveyard and found that his parents were assassinated by the villager who were ordered by few village elders. The reasons were to prevent his parents' attempt of moving to a new country and contribute to them with their knowledge and skills. After he knew the truth, he departed from the village with all the money with the heart that filled with revenge. He was invited into Jūnigatsu at one point and then became an S-Rank Criminal immediately after joined it. He activated the long forgotten Kekkei Genkai of his clan, Swift Release after acquired the legendary artifact, Jugatsu. This bloodline limit improved his speed dramatically and also gained him the monicker, Speed Of Light due to his extreme quick and unmatchable speed. He swore that one day he will return to Singakure and kill the elders and then conquer the local land. Abilities Swift Release His monicker, Speed of Light is not randomly given but he is proved worthy of having this title. He possesses a really quick speed that comparable to Yondaime Hokage due to his Swift Release Kekkei Genkai that serves as the source of his speed. He is also a Space-time Jutsu user but nobody know the exact technique he has because none of them succeed of staying alive and tell the tale. Quotes * "Let me show you, how quick is the speed of light ..." Stats Trivia *"Hikari" (光) means Light and "Kyokudo" (極度) means Extremely. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Hikari wishes to fight Namikaze Minato. **Hikari's favorite hobby is jogging and running. **Hikari's favourite dish is half-roasted chicken. Credits *©Art of Kyokudo Hikari: Unknown *©Kyokudo Hikari Article and some skill are created by Bakurayuri Category:Gatsu Category:Jūnigatsu Category:Criminal Category:S-Rank Criminal Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Male